


The Prince and Wizard meet

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Series: Prince Steve AU [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, toa wizards
Genre: Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, prince steve au, steve and douxie first meet, steve is solaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: When Prince Steve and Douxie first meet! I had to write it and I promise it's all fluffy! No angst! For once!
Relationships: King Arthur/ Lancelot/ Guinevere (tales of arcadia, Steve palchuk & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Series: Prince Steve AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888786
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

The castle was much larger up close than it had been from town. Even know Douxie could only stare up in awe at the grand scale of the immaculate buildings. He followed close behind Merlin ( _ The  _ Merlin) as the Master Wizard guided him into the large doorway. Douxie could not help himself but look at every single intricate detail. The large tapestries, the beautifully (and expensive good lord) done portraits, and of course the stunning decor. 

The young boy had been so busy looking all around him he failed to see what was straight ahead. Only when he heard a young child’s voice, even younger than his, did he turn his head and look. 

“Father, please,” A young blonde boy was on his knees in front of the king (The KING), “Just once! Papa can take me with the knights, you trust papa with me do you not father?”

“Silence, Solaris,” The king spoke harshly, making Douxie flinch and hide behind Merlin, the elder sparing him a glance, “You will not leave the castle grounds until you have finished your training with Lancelot.”

“You re still too young, son,” Lancelot said softly, “And there’s danger in the woods, we don’t want you hurt.”

“The trolls won’t hurt me,” The boy, Solaris (The prince? Douxie hadn’t known there even was one) pouted an folded his arms like a child, “The nice troll you keep imp- impro- impris-”

“Imprisoning, young prince,” Merlin said gently, all eyes turned to him and the pouting prince instantly brightened. 

“Yes! She is so nice and she says she would show me around, she’s even taught me some of their language-” The boy was happily chattering when he stopped and spun around with wide eyes. 

“MERLIN,” The boy rushed over and grabbed at the Master Wizard’s legs, much to the shock of Douxie, “You’re back! How was the town, did you bring me anything- Who’s that!”

In an instant, Douxie’s legs were grabbed and big brown eyes stared into his own. Douxie was unsure of what to do here and hadn’t expected the sudden physical contact. The prince’s grin (oh god the prince- someone royal was touching him!) was massive and his eyes shown like stars, his gold hair kept in a loose ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. He wore a white shirt with a red vest, gold thread in the stitches just showing that the vest alone was worth more than Douxie’s whole 8 years of life. 

“That is Hisirdoux Casperan,” Merlin explained with a hint of a smile on his lips at Douxie’s internal predicament, “And his familiar-”

“A FAMILIAR,” The prince had released Douxie and was now staring at Archie, “That means you do magic! What can you do? Can you show me? I love it when Auntie and Merlin do magic!” 

“Merlin,” There was a tone of warning coming from the king’s voice that made Douxie freeze up. 

“He is my new apprentice, your highness,” Merlin did not even flinch, “I found him doing parlor tricks in town and saw his worth, figured it would be better to train him.” 

There was a slight hint of joy bubbling up at Merlin saying that he was worth something. Still, he wilted under the intense gaze of the king. 

“Merlin, you know how I feel-”

“Arthur really you are not going to throw that poor boy back onto the streets,” Lancelot, Douxie assumed, spoke up against the king. Douxie was shocked. He had heard rumors of how loyal Lancelot was to the king but then… The prince had called him papa and the king father…

“The law says-”

“The law you wrote and yet you have a magical sword, I have a magical arm and your own sister is magical,” Lancelot rolled his eyes, “Besides look at how happy our son is. Gwen would love him.”

The king’s stature visible fell at the mention of the late queen. He sighed and rubbed at his temples, “Fine, yes, that is alright Merlin but-”

“Father! Could I show him around,” The prince had his arms clasped together in a pleading form, “Please! Pretty please father!”

The king sighed again but it was obvious he was failing to keep a guard up against the prince’s eyes, “Solaris you have your studies-”

“And I promise to do them after I show Hisi- Hi-” The prince stumbled on his name. 

“Hisirdoux,” MErlin enunciated his name slowly for the prince to catch on but instead another voice spoke. 

“I go by Douxie, too,” he said softly, the first time he spoke since he first entered. 

“Dou-” It seemed the prince was testing the word on his tongue before he smiled again and went, “Master Wizard Douxie!” 

Douxie felt his whole body well up at the sound of that title with  _ his  _ name. The idea of him becoming someone on the same level as Merlin himself was so far fetched, he hadn’t even dared dream of it. 

“He has a long way before he earns that title, young prince,” Merlin cleared his throat. 

Douxie frowned just a bit but then the prince turned around with a pout and stuck his tongue out at Merlin (Merlin!), “And father says I have a long way before I become king! That just means we will work together so that I will become king and Douxie will become the master wizard like you and father!” 

Merlin stared at the child before shaking his head fondly, “That means you would have to actually focus on your studies, young prince.” 

“Hmph,” Steve grabbed Douxie’s hand, “C’mon I want to show you all of my favorite spots in the castle! We could go see if Auntie is free to play too!” 

Douxie was surprised at how strong the five-year-old was to pull him out of the room. He spared one last glance back at the three older men only to see Lancelot smiling fondly and Merlin chuckling. Arthur looked like he had just been defeated and Douxie couldn’t help the grin that made it to his face. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Exploring the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie meets auntie Morgana and realizes the prince has some sad parts to him.

“Auntie! Auntie,” The little prince dragged Douxie straight through several confusing corridors, and through a door, he hadn’t even bothered to knock on, “Auntie are you here?”

A chuckle could be heard as a woman with bright red hair, tied back into a braid (ponytail? Douxie couldn’t tell) stepped out, “Hello dearest nephew, still haven’t learned to knock?”

“Ah,” The prince scratched the back of his head sheepishly, letting go of Douxie, “Sorry auntie, I forgot again. I was just so excited! Look, Merlin brought over a new friend!” 

The woman glanced over at Douxie with a calculating gaze that Douxie couldn’t help but shrink under, “He has, hasn’t he?”

Unaware, or unable to read the room, the prince happily chirped at his aunt, “Yup! His name is His- Hi- Hisir-”

“Hi-Hisirdoux Casperan,” Douxie stuttered, jumping in to help the prince, “A-at your service, madam.”

She continued to stare down at Douxie before breaking off into a laugh and shaking her head fondly, “No need to be formal, Hisirdoux, I am sure my little nephew hasn’t.”

The prince pouted and without any hesitation, latched onto Douxie’s side. He hid his face in his side which made the older boy’s heart skip a beat. It was just so cute and sweet, something Douxie hasn’t had in a very long time. It made Douxie’s heart both melt and freeze at the same time. The idea that this is what he’s been missing out on and the idea that he has it now. So confusing. 

The woman crouched down and gently put her hand on the prince’s head, “Oh, I am sorry Solaris. Do you forgive me, my dearest nephew?”

Solaris shook his head, still hiding in Douxie’s side. The woman sighed and stood back up, smiling at Douxie. She had such bright green eyes and a green dress. Her eyes had a gentle smile in them that matched the one on her lips. 

“Alright, I won’t tell you that your mother is due back today then,” She hummed as she walked away.

“Momma,” The prince’s head shot up, “She is not going to be late?”

“They don’t call her the late queen for nothing,” She smiled before looking at Douxie, “I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Morgana, Arthur’s sister.”

Douxie paused, hadn’t Lancelot mentioned- “You can do magic-!”

Morgana chuckled again, nodding, “Yes despite what my dear brother says. I can do magic and it isn’t that bad. He’s just a worrywart.”

“Father doesn’t like scary things. Momma and I keep getting in trouble because we like to talk and not fight,” The prince mumbled quickly, holding Douxie’s hand once again.

“Yes,” She looked down at her nephew sadly. 

Then the prince looked up at Douxie with such big, innocent, brown eyes. They had a slight hint of sadness and Douxie felt the urge to hug the other boy. He couldn’t, Solaris was the prince after all. Douxie was just a lowly apprentice. 

“Douxie, can I show you another place,” He asked quietly.

He paused before giving the prince a gentle smile, “Lead the way, my prince.”

* * *

The prince guided him out of his Aunt’s library and to a set of staircases. From there they traveled down, down, down. Douxie would glance outside the windows they would pass every so often, a new sight of the castle being shown in each one. Some showed the grounds where the knights trained. Douxie could see Lancelot out there, shouting orders at the other knights to work harder, faster. He wondered if he was ever like that with his son. The Lancelot in the throne room seemed to be kind and quick. 

“Was I rude,” Solaris’ voice shook Douxie from his thoughts. 

“I-I’m sorry what,” Douxie wasn’t sure he heard the prince right. 

“W-was I rude to you,” The prince wouldn’t look back at Douxie, “Auntie and father both say I can be a lot to handle.”

“Oh,” Douxie wasn’t sure how to handle this but something in him told him to be honest, “I don’t think so. I was actually surprised by how nice you were.” 

The prince stopped mid-step, head swinging around to look at Douxie in shock, “You were?”

Douxie chuckled, “You treated me like a friend. You are the prince and yet you grabbed my hand and wanted to show me around. I think you are a very nice prince.”

The wide variety of expressions that passed through the prince’s face amused Douxie. He couldn’t help the smile that grew as he watched the little prince try to hold back his glee. Douxie may only be eight years of age but he’s been through many things. He had to learn much faster than the prince. The prince, still, seems to have been touched by that maturity only sorrow can bring. Words are painful, Douxie knew that well enough. 

Without any warning (Douxie will have to get used to this) the prince latched onto Douxie once again, hiding his face in Douxie’s stomach, “I.. you’re... Too.” 

“I’m sorry what was that,” Douxie carefully put a hand on the boy’s head like his aunt had, “You’re muffled.” 

“I said,” The prince turned his head slightly but still avoided looking at Douxie, “I think you are nice too…”

“Well, I’m glad the prince approves of me,” Douxie said light-heartedly. 

Still, the prince seemed to remain in the dumps. He did not cheer up or give Douxie that blinding smile he had earlier. His aunt’s comment must have really hurt him. Douxie saw how Morgana tried to fix it but did not do so well. He tried to think of what he could do to cheer the prince up but most of it was either silly games or magic. Douxie wasn’t sure what the prince liked or disliked as they have only known each other for a few short hours. 

“Little prince,” Archie spoke up, the first time since Douxie had arrived here, “Did you know I can shapeshift?”

Solaris peeked out from where he was hiding his face in Douxie’s body, “What does that mean?”

Archie chuckled and changed his form to look more dragon-like, flying around before landing back in the same spot, “It means I can change my form.” 

“Whoa,” Solaris’ head shot up as he watched Archie fly around, giggling when Archie came back, “That is amazing!” 

“Thank you, I do like to think I am rather amazing,” Archie put a paw to his chest, sticking his head up high. 

“Amazingly full of himself,” Douxie snorted, getting Solaris’ to laugh and Archie to shoot the boy a glare. 

There was a moment of silence before Archie moved a bit closer to the prince, “Are you feeling a little better.” 

The prince nodded, still hugging Douxie close. 

“That’s good,” Archie smiled, nuzzling the boy. 

“Do you two want to meet Callista,” The prince looked up at Douxie. 

“Who is that,” They both asked. 

The prince just gave Douxie that big, shining, grin before dragging him off on another adventure. Douxie found that he could get used to this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
